Safety is a major concern in the design and manufacturing of containers for transporting potentially hazardous liquids. In particular, it is important for portable containers for transporting potentially hazardous liquids (e.g., gasoline or other flammable liquids) to be designed to eliminate or reduce the likelihood of spillage, puncture, combustion, or explosion. These containers should also include child safety features.